


Do You Believe in Reincarnation?

by kaeyasfruityskewer



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Deep talks with the shady guy, Fluff, Gen, Something for the solomon simps out there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaeyasfruityskewer/pseuds/kaeyasfruityskewer
Summary: Diavolo gives the humans a break from Devildom.
Relationships: Main Character & Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 107
Collections: Obey Me





	Do You Believe in Reincarnation?

**Author's Note:**

> to solomon simps,, here's content for yall ily

##  **_MC isn’t female, they’re gender-neutral._ **

“Solomon!” you shout while waving to your shady friend. “Look what I got you!” you smiled as if there was tomorrow as you show him the gifts you got him.

Diavolo allowed the two humans to retreat back in the human world for two weeks, just the two of you humans. Both of you wanted to go to the same place together, but you kept disagreeing on where to go, that’s why the two of you went to separate ways for a week, and met back to each other after. You went to a concert of your favorite band/group back in your home country, while Solomon went to Japan to fulfil his ~~weeaboo~~ dreams.

You decided that for some reason, you’re going to splurge a lot for him, give him gifts just for the sake of it. Odd decision, but oh well. What’s done is done. Not all gifts were paid, though. Some were personally made by you, or were just found by you.

Currently, you two are in a hotel balcony, just chilling in the night as the both of you talk about your trips. Well, you’re mainly talking about yours, but we’ll get to that.

Your heart beats fast out of excitement, “I got you some spices from my home country! _~~I know you’re terrible at cooking~~_ , but I heard you can use this spice for witchcraft!” He chuckles at the insult, but continues to laugh harder as you went on and on about the products you got and why they’re worthy of being his— just like those sellers you see in the streets trying to convince you to buy their shady products.

You showed him a pokeball that you had in your apartment, it was old, considering it was a gift for you when you were a child. “..MC? Why a pokeball?”

“Gotta catch ‘em all, pact boy.” you snickered at your own joke, where he continued to laugh along.

“Oh! I found this pretty ring too!” you smiled at him.

“Professing your love to me now, are you?” he casually winks at you.

You roll your eyes. “I found this at a McDonald’s. I mean, I don’t know why it would be there.” You opened the blue velvet box, as it contained a gold ring with beautiful jewels. It looked really expensive. “I guess a guy proposed there? I mean, the person who got proposed to probably didn’t like it.”

Solomon shot his typical ‘ _ano… ne._ ’ pose as he pondered with you. “Maybe it’s not as romantic as the significant other hoped?”

You placed the ring on the table, “Well! I maybe would’ve liked being proposed to at a McDonald’s. I mean, it’s one of the unexpected places, right?” He laughed at your preferences, “I can see you getting married somewhere unexpectable too. Perhaps a space station?”

“What would my significant other say? ‘ _Let’s get married in the space station?_ ’” you ask him as you grab the ring. You slip the ring into his other finger where no rings were located. He doesn’t notice, _~~**or at least you hope**~~_. “Maybe..” he replies.

The two of you stare at the beautiful night sky that you deeply missed, considering being in Devildom for so long. “Solomon?” you call him, still staring at the night sky.

“Hmm?” he calmly hums. You can see him looking at you in your peripheral vision.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“King Solomon the Wise is all ears, MC.”

“They come out at night without being called. They are lost in the day without being stolen. What are they?” you asked the wise man in question. 

He smiles, “They’re stars, lucky charm.” 

You face him, staring at his lovely blue eyes. “When humans die.. Do you think we can turn into stars?” you smile, looking all cute and innocent, “When I die.. I want to become a star. I want to shine on the demon brothers, I wanna shine on the devildom, _I wanna shine on you, Sol_.”

“I don’t know.. Considering I never died before.” He pauses, and looks back at the starry sky. The pause continues for ten minutes until he spoke again. “But I do believe in reincarnation. Do you believe in reincarnation, MC?” he looks back at you, only to find you sleeping. 

“ _How many camels am I worth?_ ” you sleep-ask yourself. He chuckles as he carries you to your hotel bed, tucking you in.

“ _You never change now, do you, Makeda, Queen of Sheba?”_

_“Camels… jewels… word play.. spices and riddles? Old habits die hard, I see.”_

_“Different names, different personalities, different genders… and I adore every single one of your reincarnations.”_

_“I won’t lose you to those demon brothers, my queen… For I’ll love you dearly, until the end of eternity.”_

_“You found your way into me again, and I refuse to lose you, and your sweet smiles.”_ he kisses your forehead as he goes back to his own hotel room.


End file.
